


Jaws

by angery_afton



Series: Five Nights At Freddy's: Recollection [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angery_afton/pseuds/angery_afton
Summary: Michael's recurring nightmare.





	Jaws

It had been the second time this week Michael had awoke screaming, drenched in a cold sweat. The dream was the same as the last - he was held up by his arms, mocking laughter all around him. Only one thought was in his mind: _Put me down. Put me down._ The more he struggled, the tighter the grip became. He screamed and screamed until his voice was raw, thrashing his body in a desperate attempt to break free. That’s when he saw it - a gaping mouth, adorned with rows of razor-sharp teeth… and he was being lifted into it. 

Recalling it all again was almost too much. The door creaked open and his father leaned in, dressed in his old housecoat.

“Michael? Are you alright?” _He sounds… concerned._

“Yeah,” Michael replied breathlessly. “just a nightmare.”

Things were very quiet, but it was eventually broken when William cleared his throat sharply.

“Don’t stress so much about school. Things should come naturally to you.” 

The door closed with a creak, but was left ajar. Michael felt the tension in his shoulders release and he let himself fall back against the mattress. 

_What was that about?_


End file.
